


Hail Hydra

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra won, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: The world has peace and security. Tony Stark is one of the few who remember when it also had freedom. Hail HYDRA.
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: A5 - HYDRA Won
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

The world has peace and security. Tony Stark is one of the few who remember when it also had freedom. Hail HYDRA.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
